The greatest Sacrifice
by kvance
Summary: Just a little thing I thought up about an alternate ending to the battle of Hogwarts. Non Canon. Hope you enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

The greatest sacrifice

Authors note: SO I have had this going through my mind over and over again and I even wrote it once a couple of years ago but was heartbroken when the notebook I wrote it on was lost. It recently came to mind again and I just had to try to rewrite this. Im not sure the rewrite did justice to the original but I guess it will pass. It is definitely not Canon just a little something I play with now and again. Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy.

The battle raged on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger ran through the corridors slinging spells over and over again. Her heart was racing but not because of the battle that raged around her but due to the fact that she knew HE was here. He was fighting and she knew that both sides had interest in ending his life. The Order had many who did not believe he had reformed and the Death Eaters only knew him as a traitor. She had begged and pleaded over and over again that he stay out of the way during this battle but he had argued that he needed to be there. He would not tell her why or tell her what the meetings that he had with Harry were about. As she thought of Harry, the boy she considered a brother, she felt a sadness and a terrible fear that he would make her keep the promise he had wrung from her in the weeks past. She had fought him just as hard but to no avail. He said if not her then someone else and he would prefer it to be her. As she ran she prayed she was not to late to save both of them but fearing she was already too late.

As she ran into the courtyard she heard it. The sound of Harry's voice. He was shouting for her. She ran to him as he knew she would and he said" its time Hermione we have to do this now. Please."

She shook her head as the world stood still. "No Harry please,' she whispered. "You cant ask this of me I cant."

"Hermione," He whispered. "You know what I am. And he knows it too. Haven't you noticed that they are not aiming to kill me? Just to capture. If he gets me he only needs me alive and we have lost. Imagine what he will do to me and the rest of us. I have to do this. Please. Nagini is gone, I'm the last one."

She stepped back her heart breaking as she saw Voldemort being attacked by many of the order with no possibility of killing him. The world felt like it was slowing to just this moment as she raised her wand and pointed it at the only family she had left. The tears were rolling down her face as she said" Harry I love you." She opened her mouth to say the unforgiveable words her hands shaking and her heart breaking. Suddenly someone was pushing her hand down. She looked and there HE was. He smiled at her and said" For you anything."

She shook her hand confused and looked back at Harry who said" I love you too." He smiled then said "now Draco." She looked at him then back at Draco and saw his hand raised and his wand pointed. As he yelled "Avada Kadavra" she screamed and threw herself towards him but was too late. She stared in horror as she watched the life leave Harrys eyes and he fell. Across the courtyard Voldemort staggered back as he felt his last Horcrux die. That was all the advantage the order needed as Neville Longbottom hit the final blow. Voldemort was gone.

"Why Draco," she whispered as he held her close from where she had tried to stop him." They will blame you. Why would you do that?"

"I already said," He muttered in her ear." Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered just as someone pulled her away from him.

"He killed Harry," A voice yelled. "I saw him."

"Me too," Another voiced yelled." I knew we couldn't trust him! Death eater scum"

"NO wait," Hermione screamed." You don't understand."

But no one was listening as the members of the order grabbed Draco and apparated him ran to Harry and as she sank to her knees beside him sobbing she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall standing there. The professor sank down beside her and like the mother figure she had always been to Hermione held her as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months earlier.**

 **Draco's POV**

She had been screaming for what felt like hours. I wanted so many things. I wanted to turn away, I wanted to leave and surprisingly I wanted to help her. Yes me, Draco Malfoy , Pure blood supremacist and thorn in the Golden trios side,Felt an almost overwhelming urge to save Hermione Granger. What caused this change you might ask? Was it a sudden change of all the beliefs I was taught as a child? Did I suddenly believe that muggles deserved a place in my world? NO! What it came from was a deeply felt desperation to just be done. Done with this war, Done with the Dark Lord, done with all the senseless Violence. I knew without any doubt that if I backed the dark lord and he won it would never end. So what made me want to help this particular muggle? I wanted to help her because I was entirely certain that the best chance of defeating the Dark Lord was currently screaming on MY floor. Everyone said Potter was our only hope but I knew Potter couldn't find his way out of a paper bag without Granger. She was our real hope against He- who-shall-not-be named. But how was I to help her?If I tried to stand against my aunt Bella I would die. I already knew I would and it would not be a merciful death. If I did manage to survive I would be branded a blood traitor and the dark lord would kill my family. Every last one of them except my aunt Bella who seemed to be a personal favorite of his. I didn't really care at this point about my father but my mother? I couldn't do that to her. I had already done everything I could when they had arrived. When they asked me if it was Potter I could have told them it was but I had hoped I could buy them some time for Granger to help him make one of his miraculous escapes. It was working well until my crazy aunt Bella saw a sword that the snatchers had found with the Golden Trio and quite literally went crazy trying to get Granger to tell her how they had found it. I could have told her she had made the wrong choice by choosing to torture Granger. Granger was to strong willed to break easily. Weasely was a much better choice. After two minutes with Bella he would have told her anything she wanted to know. But I didn't tell her because if she grabbed Weasely he would talk, the Dark lord would be summoned, the Golden trio would die and I would be left in this world. HIS world. A world that would hold nothing but degradation and violence.

A sharp scream pulled me from my thoughts and without concious thought I looked toward Granger to find her eyes on eyes met and I felt a strange connection with her I had never felt before. I felt my eyes widen in confusion. Since when do I feel a connection with Granger? I see the pain and the fear in her eyes and I realize she is close to breaking. I glance at my aunt as another scream is ripped out of Grangers mouth and to my horror realize Bella is drawing on Granger with a knife! In desperation,( and also to avoid the sight of her blood), I lock eyes with Granger again. I keep my eyes focused on hers as my mind screams" Hold on Granger! Don't give up, please!" Her eyes widen as if she heard me and she quickly searches my eyes, then to my surprise she nods. She takes a deep breathe and opens her mouth as if to say something but suddenly Potter is there with my old house elf Dobby and of course the weasel. After the battle that ensues my last look at Granger is as she disappears from sight. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. It was then that I knew I had made my choice. I had to switch sides.

During the following hours of torture I received from the Dark Lord for my failure of losing the Golden Trio all I could do was pray I was given the chance. And praying that when I did they would accept me.

 **Hermione's POV**

I was losing my will to fight, I knew I was. The pain was excruciating and my throat was raw from all the screaming I was trying as hard as I could to contain. I couldn't focus on that woman any more so I looked away and noticed only one person who did not seem to be enjoying the show that this mad woman was creating. Draco Malfoy was not only looking away but he looked like he was about to be sick. As a particular deep cut from her was inflicted upon my arm I couldn't contain the scream. It felt as if it had been ripped from me. Draco's head popped up and suddenly our eyes met. As I felt the walls I had built around my mind started to crumble I heard a voice That sounded like Draco's yell at me not to give up and to hold on. The shock pulled me from the edge and I search the eyes of the blond boy who has still not turned away from me. I'm not entirely sure what it was but something in those eyes gave me the strength to take a deep breathe as if it was the first time in hours and suddenly Harry is there and he is fighting Malfoy and Dobby saves my life by knocking a chandelier down on Bellatrix. It all happened so fast and I was so tired that the only thing I really remember was as I left I once again caught his eyes and gave him a smile and then he was gone.


End file.
